When a vehicle of any type is purchased, an owner's manual is typically provided therewith, with the intention that the owner's manual be read by the rider prior to using the vehicle. The owner's manual contains information regarding the proper operation of the vehicle, which may include warnings or other safety information. The owner's manual is typically stored with the vehicle, so that the rider can make reference to it at any time, as needed.
In addition, some vehicles are provided with stickers placed on the vehicle, on which warning messages or other information may be written. These stickers are generally placed where they are easily seen by the rider, such as in areas where the rider will see the message during operation of the vehicle, or near the area where the information has particular relevance.
These warning stickers are generally not very aesthetically pleasing, since they may require a substantial amount of space, and they are designed to be readily visible. On vehicles such as snowmobiles, personal watercraft, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), motorcycles and three-wheeled motorized vehicles, there is not much exposed surface to begin with, and these warnings may occupy a significant proportion of the exposed surface, making them particularly unsightly.
In both of these instances, there is no guarantee that the information will be read by the rider before operating the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a way of ensuring that certain information intended for a rider is read by the rider, without detracting from the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle.